Hidden Scene: Alex Gives Up
by shyesplease
Summary: This is a scene that would have happened right after Alex Gives Up. Jalex. ONE-SHOT. SPOILER ALERT for Alex Gives Up!


Justin was trying to clean up the lair, and also his new classroom, before his dad had the opportunity to yell at him. He picked up his sleeves, already wondering if he should even sow them back on a second time. He then heard the lair door open and in walked a distraught Alex.

Justin froze in his place. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her blue dress and with how her hair was styled with soft curls. He rarely saw her like this. If his memory was correct, the last time he saw her in a dress she also wore zombie makeup.

She wallowed over to one of the desks that were scattered around the room and sat on top of one of them, letting her feet dangle off the ground. Her shoulders slouched down as she kicked her feet like a little child. "Hey," she greeted, but he could hint that she was sad.

He broke his gaze from her and sat down on the desk next to hers. "Hey."

"How was the class?" She asked, taking the time now to view his 'classroom'.

As she took the time to look around the room, he couldn't help but to start to stare at her again. "Well, I think it could have gone better, but I think they're starting to warm up to me."

She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. "Are ripped sleeves the new fashion statement for teachers? I think I should let Mr. Laritate know," She teased, touching the ripped fabric lightly, before quickly retracting her hand back to her side.

Justin laughed shortly. "Well, you try to teach a class full of kids like _you_," He challenged, but smiled warmly at her. She shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.

Her head dipped down, watching her own feet go back and forth under her.

Her skin was so flawless he couldn't help but noticed. The blue really made all her gorgeous features standout. You definitely couldn't pass her without doing at least a double-take.

He took a deep breath. "How was the yacht?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from her.

She sighed this time. "Things were going fine. Mason and I even managed to convince Chancellor Tootietootie to try and get rid of the stupid rule, but then this girl, that was crushing on Max, suddenly decided she liked Mason, and I got jealous so I made Mason mad to make him turn into a werewolf, so that the girl and her parents would be freaked out, but then Tootietootie decided he changed his mind and wouldn't overturn the rule. So, Mason and I had to break up."

He could tell by her tone that she was very much upset with the result of tonight, when she had such high hopes that it would work. But Justin couldn't help but feel happy about the news. "I'm sorry," Justin said, sympathetically, but he really didn't like her with Mason anyway so it was fake sympathy.

"We're still good friends though," She said, "we're doing whatever it takes to keep each other in each other's lives without being technically together."

He was saddened that the wolf wasn't completely out of the picture, but kept that thought to himself.

She looked pretty upset and he hated the creases that sadness brought to his sister's face. Her face was her best feature, but not because it was simply a pretty face, but because all his favorite parts about her were there.

He loved the way her brown eyes twinkled, whether it is in mischief or some other emotion. Her smile was radiating and contagious. Her smile lit him up from within and no matter how hard he tried to resist, he had to smile back. He loved the roundness of her face, and the fact that it looked nothing like his rectangle head, and how her cheeks were a tad plump. He could go on and on.

He found himself staring again, but this time she took notice.

"What are you staring at?" She asked curiously. "Is there something on my face or something?" And she wiped at her face in the hopes of getting rid of whatever he must have been staring at.

"No, no," He assured her, still gazing at her and her staring back at him. "You just really look…beautiful tonight," He ended quietly.

Brothers were allowed to tell their sisters that they looked beautiful, right?

A moment of awkward silence filled them.

He shook his head, breaking their intense gaze, and hopped off the desk. "I have to set up the lesson plan for the next class," He said, walking towards the lair exit now.

"Yeah, you do that," She said distractedly, still very confused. He left in a hurry, leaving Alex to think about what exactly just transpired and why she kinda liked it.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I don't know about you, but I was really unhappy of the lack of Justin/Alex in this episode. I don't even think they were in the same scene for a whole 5 seconds! Hopefully future episodes will redeem this one. How did you guys like Alex Gives Up? How did you like this one-shot? **PLEASE REVIEW with your thoughts! **=)


End file.
